


Underneath

by izleniram



Category: Big Bang (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izleniram/pseuds/izleniram
Summary: Если вам кажется, что какая-то песня написана именно о вас … возможно, вам не кажется?
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Kudos: 7





	Underneath

Юнги в другом мире. Он смотрит на Чимина сверху вниз. И дело даже не в этажах. Не столько в этажах. Всегда ведь можно спуститься на лифте или подняться по лестнице. Просто когда-то Юнги решил, что он выше. Должен быть выше. Что его место – у самого солнца. Чимин, возможно, тоже хотел бы, но в этом мире предназначено каждому – свое.   
Юнги смотрит на мир с высоты окна своей квартиры, и люди кажутся ему маленькими как муравьи. Чимин смотрит из своего окна на мир и видит настоящих муравьев. Юнги смотрит на Чимина, и тот кажется ему маленьким… не таким, как муравей, конечно, но гораздо… гораздо меньше, чем он сам.   
У Юнги есть мужчины. Ради которых он надевает фрак. Ради которых он выходит из дома в белой шелковой рубашке, а потом маскирует тональным кремом следы, оставшиеся под раздираемым полотном, потому что эти мужчины слишком добры и слишком благородны, настолько, что не могут позволить, чтобы кто-то еще был настолько же добр и благороден по отношению к Юнги, как и они сами.  
У Чимина нет мужчин, кроме Юнги. У Чимина нет никого, кто был бы выше Юнги. Ради Юнги Чимин просыпается по утрам, распахивает свои маленькие окна навстречу улыбке Юнги и вглядывается в высоту, пытаясь разглядеть ее, эту самую улыбку.   
Вся жизнь Чимина вертится вокруг Юнги, и Чимину хочется верить… Чимин верит, что Юнги не все равно, что Юнги хотя бы знает об этом. В том, что Юнги знает о существовании Чимина, маленький Чимин не сомневается: трудно не знать о существовании чего-то, что постоянно у тебя перед глазами. Копошится где-то там внизу, иногда привлекая внимание слишком активным копошением. Как муравьи.  
Чимин просыпается по утрам в своей уютной маленькой спальне, ставит чайник на своей уютной маленькой кухне, пьет чай из своей уютной маленькой кружки и разговаривает с Юнги. Он не особенно уверен, что Юнги слышит его, что он вообще прислушивается, но ему важно разговаривать с Юнги: говорить куда-то туда, в высоту, где должен быть внимательный и заинтересованный взгляд, о важном, каяться в ошибках и искать утешения в своих надеждах. Юнги никогда не отвечает, и так было всегда, но Чимин почему-то знает, что нельзя переставать говорить. Иначе ниточка оборвется совсем.  
Чимин уже и забыл, как выглядит Юнги на самом деле. А может и не знал никогда по-настоящему. Но он точно знает, что Юнги красивый. И очень талантливый, иначе и не оказался бы сейчас на такой высоте. Почему-то ведь Вселенная взяла и возвысила именно Юнги.   
Чимину нравится думать, что в этом есть немного и его, Чимина, заслуги. Что, не будь Чимина и его веры в Юнги, не было бы всего этого величия. Ведь зачем оно еще нужно, как не для того, чтобы Чимин жил в лучах его сияния, нежился в нем и возрождался?   
Чимин не знает, но Юнги думает о нем. Каждый день думает о нем. Каждое утро просыпается и подолгу смотрит сверху вниз на его, чиминову, такую крошечную жизнь.   
Юнги велик, и на него со всех сторон устремлены взгляды. Таких же маленьких людей, как Чимин. И Юнги не может… не должен допускать ни малейшей слабости в мимике, ни малейшей влаги во взгляде, не имеет права дарить это свое сияние одному-единственному маленькому Чимину, лишая света всех остальных. Но Юнги хочет именно этого. Но не может. И дело вовсе не в том, что какие-то правила или рамки, чьи-то верования и надежды не позволяют. С некоторых пор Юнги физически не может этого.   
С тех самых пор… Нет.   
С того самого момента.  
****  
С того самого момента, когда в его доме появился этот человек. Высокий, красивый и статный. В приятном коричневом костюме и с пронзительным взглядом глубоких добрых глаз.  
\- Зови меня TOP, - бросил он, садясь в кресло так, будто это кресло ждало его здесь всю свою жизнь.  
\- Ти Оу Пи? – уточнил Юнги. – Откуда вы меня знаете? Возможно, вы ошиблись…  
Он внимательно разглядывал человека, который появился и предложил Юнги стать Шугой. Предложил возвыситься. Предложил сиять для мира солнцем и смотреть с высоты. Но только при условии, что все остальные останутся там, внизу. И Чимин тоже.  
\- Я никогда не ошибаюсь, - ласково улыбнулся ТОР. – Просто таких, как ты, ведь, не так много… Это предлагается не каждому.   
\- Нельзя обесценивать Олимп, - говорил мягко он, разглядывая погрузившегося в раздумья Юнги, - Одни звезды гаснут – другие зажигаются. За тобой уже целая очередь таких же талантливых.  
Шуге всегда хотелось стать солнцем. Это было его мечтой: сиять так, чтобы твоя улыбка могла осветить самый темный и несчастный уголок этого мира. Он мечтал когда-нибудь научиться писать такие строчки, которые могли бы дотянуться до всех, кто в этом нуждается. Через расстояния и через годы. Помочь, спасти, согреть, помочь принять решение или отказаться от него. Чтобы они смогли стать его рукой помощи.  
Он знал, что он сумеет и справится. Чимин каждый день говорил ему это. Чимин смотрел по утрам, приоткрыв рот, как Юнги встречает рассветы у окна, царапая карандашом на толстых блокнотных листах новые красивые и очень важные слова, как он торопится поскорее остановить, зафиксировать все, что диктует ему Вселенная, чтобы потом прочитать это вслух и увидеть в глазах Чимина их отражение.   
Тот человек сказал ему, что быть на Олимпе – это значит быть одиноким. Это значит оставить там, внизу, всех остальных.   
И Юнги был готов. Но он был не готов оставить Чимина и просил этого человека позволить взять его с собой. И тогда человек сказал, что всему своя цена, и за эту незначительную услугу ему придется заплатить дополнительно. Знал бы Юнги, что именно, он бы ни за что не согласился. Но цена была озвучена только после корявого росчерка красными как кровь чернилами на жестком пергаментном листке.   
И на утро Юнги проснулся великим. Он проснулся от разрывающегося входящими сообщениями телефона, от визгливых рейтингов, льющихся с экрана телевизора, от заполонивших парковку перед домом автомобилей репортеров. Но с абсолютно пустой и холодной второй половиной кровати.   
Юнги заметил это не сразу, а только когда прошла первая ошарашенность тем, как много его слова и поступки теперь значат. Сначала судьба научила его не выскакивать на балкон в пижаме. Научила тем, что первый и, видимо, последний его пижамный каминг-аут был моментально запечатлен и сброшен в сеть с такой скоростью, что волосы встали на голове. И тогда Юнги выругался, обернулся в поисках Чимина, и не увидел его. Нигде.   
Жизнь летела теперь с немыслимой скоростью, и Юнги забыл о том, что ему некому высказаться, уже через минуту, когда в дверь постучал человек, представившийся его новым менеджером. Менеджер был высоким, красивым и властным: он сразу же взял Юнги в оборот, и отныне обращался с ним как с нерадивым, но очень талантливым ребенком, за которым нужен глаз да глаз.   
Он появлялся в квартире Юнги ранним утром и молча готовил завтрак, не потому что хотел, чтобы Юнги подкрепился перед долгим днем, а чтобы сократить утренние сборы. Он следил за чистотой в квартире Юнги и регулярно относил его одежду в прачечную, но вряд ли при этом смог бы отличить статуэтку из слоновой кости, привезенную из Тайланда, от статуэтки из пластика, купленную на спор в парке Лотте. Он сурово пополнял его гардероб белыми рубашками и строгими пиджаками, он свозил на эти полки батники и лонгсливы со всех дизайнерских развалов, а полосатую красную толстовку, немного пошорканную со спины, которая, как говорил Чимин, «и так сильно пострадала в боях и сражениях на таиландских пляжах тихими пьяными ночами», он и вовсе хотел выбросить, но Юнги не дал.   
Менеджер Джин был джинном в облике человеческом – Юнги искренне так считал, и подозревал в нем какое-то мифологическое происхождение. Потому что люди, даже самые лучшие и способные представители мира людей, просто не способны держать в своей голове сразу столько информации и быть настолько многозадачными. В том, что Юнги не ошибся в своих подозрениях, он убедился, когда однажды усталым ностальгическим вечером в попытке дозвониться до Чимина стал просто плакать от бессилия.   
После обрушившегося на его голову успеха Юнги закрутило-понесло, известность превратила его в самого занятого на свете человека, и только перед сном, на который теперь удавалось выкроить не так много времени, Юнги спохватывался, что давно не целовал Чимина. И тогда он звонил, писал, вспоминал и злился, что телефон теперь всегда «не доступен».  
\- Как же так, он же обещал! – в сердцах выкрикнул Юнги усталым ностальгическим вечером, когда пытался в очередной раз дозвониться до Чимина.   
Джин поднял глаза от распечаток последних изменений в расписании, о чем-то подумал, а затем встал и прошел в прихожую.  
\- Да, кстати! – он протянул Юнги коробку, когда вернулся. – Тебе просили передать.   
***  
\- Он не видит тебя! – тихо казал Джин, стоя у Юнги за спиной.   
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что ты огромен для него. Подойди к Лотте-тауэр вплотную. Что ты увидишь? Гладкую серую стену, ее громадину, массу, расплывающуюся и уходящую куда-то в высоту. Чтобы увидеть ее целиком, надо отойти как можно дальше. Ну а чтобы вдоволь полюбоваться на ее очертания, желательно находиться за пару километров.   
\- Какое отношение это имеет к Чимину?  
\- Самое прямое. Он слишком близко. А ты слишком велик для него. Был бы он далеко, он любовался бы тобой каждый день во всем твоем великолепии. Но ты же захотел, чтобы он всегда был близко. Под рукой.   
Джин выговаривает это «п о д р у к о й» немного слишком выразительно, чтобы Юнги мог это стерпеть.  
\- Я хотел, чтобы он просто был рядом, - прошипел он в лицо своему идеальному менеджеру.  
\- Он рядом, - кивнул он, указывая рукой на прикроватную тумбочку. – В непосредственной близости. Просто теперь ты слишком велик для него.   
Юнги, все еще взволнованный, подходит и садится на кровать. Смотрит, опираясь подбородком в сложенные ладони. И чувствует, как внутри него сердце осыпается фонтанами штукатурки и вот-вот обрушится печальной грудой куда-нибудь на дно организма.  
На тумбочке стоит стеклянный шар. Подобный тем, что продают на развалах курортных городов или в торговых центрах накануне Рождества. Только в шаре не снежный порошок, медленно кружась, опускается на ветви елок, и не мигающее огнями бунгало среди пальм. В шаре дом Чимина, двор Чимина, а где-то внутри дома – сам Чимин.   
Его словно вырезали из окружающей действительности вместе со всей его жизнью и поместили под этот стеклянный купол. У домика все так же цветут деревья, ветер тормошит качели и флоксы на клумбе, а по вечерам в маленьком окошке загорается свет. И тогда Юнги может видеть, как Чимин входит на свою уютную сине-бежевую кухню с обоями в полосочку, ставит на плиту чайник и безответственно ныряет в холодильник за внеочередной конфетой.   
Он все так же слишком громко поет в душе. И постоянно недожаривает мясо, потому что боится пережарить. Он любит подолгу сидеть на скамейке у подъезда и ждать, когда Юнги, наконец, вернется домой.   
У Юнги теперь любимое занятие – прийти, наконец, домой в конце тяжелого дня, наскоро принять душ и устроиться на кровати, чтобы наблюдать. Чимин приходит из своей танцевальной студии, когда старый фонарь у его дома уже горит, и Юнги, если успевает, видит на несколько секунд Чимина копошащимся в карманах в поисках ключа у самой двери его дома. Не через оконный переплет, а так, за стеклом…   
\- В заднем кармане! – подсказывает Юнги, видя, что Чимчим опять куда-то сунул брелок. И когда Чимин обнаруживает ключи в заднем кармане, Юнги улыбается. И немножко плачет.  
Как-то утром Юнги остается дома, сославшись на недомогание, потому что решает проследить, куда направляется Чимин по утрам, и что происходит, когда он доходит до стеклянного купола шара. Чимин в этот день, видимо, отсыпается, поскольку из дома выходит только к обеду. Выходит бледным, каким-то взъерошенным, и Юнги, наблюдая за его чуток заторможенными движениями, понимает, что у малого снова болит спина.   
Такое случалось с Чимином периодически: последствия его давней школьной травмы давали о себе знать в холодное время года или в наиболее физически напряженные дни.   
\- Я принес тебе лекарство! – вдруг доносится из прихожей, и входная дверь смачно и размашисто по-джиновски хлопает. – Ты как?  
Менеджер окидывает своего подопечного напряженным взглядом, будто проверяя, не полегчало ли ему, а потом принимается распаковывать блистеры и коробки с таблетками.   
\- У меня еще и спина разболелась, - ноет Юнги, наблюдая, как Чимин бредет от своего домика по тротуару в ту сторону, где раньше была его студия, а потом, дойдя до стеклянного купола, просто растворяется в нем. И теперь Юнги увидит его только вечером. – Не знаешь, чем можно натереться, чтобы прошло?  
\- Что у нас со спиной? – уточняет Джин.   
\- Застарелая школьная травма, - щурится в его сторону Юнги. Этот идеальный менеджер иногда способен на чудеса.   
\- Змеиный яд… - бормочет Джин, размешивая какой-то порошок в стакане воды и подсовывая его Юнги. – Лучше средства пока не придумали.   
\- В аптеке продается? – уточняет Юнги, записывая.  
\- Нет, нужно добывать непосредственно из носителя… - хмыкает Джин. – Продается, конечно. Хочешь помочь своему Симу?  
Он упорно называет Чимина «юнгин сим», ссылаясь на известную игру, и Юнги уже устал грозиться убить Джина за эти слова. Во-первых, потому что он с этим шкафом попросту не справится, а во-вторых, у Юнги есть очень серьезные основания полагать, что Джин бессмертный.  
***  
Юнги, как выясняется, ненавидит красные дорожки.  
\- Ну ты даешь! – фыркает Джин. – Тебе нафига было тогда стремиться к славе? Всю эту побочку никто не отменял. Также как депрессию, алкоголизм, наркоту, синдром навязчивых состояний, тотальный недоёб и вегетососудистую дистонию по гипотоническому типу.   
\- Я просто хотел, чтобы меня услышали, - утыкается лбом в дверцу шкафа Юнги, пока Джин за спиной проходится щеткой по его фраку.   
\- Э, нет, брат! – вещает наставительно менеджер. – Чтобы тебя услышали, достаточно взгромоздиться на памятник Ли Сун Сину и взять в руки рупор. Скажешь громко – тебя услышит площадь. Скажешь остро – тебя услышит город. Скажешь мудро – тебя услышит планета. При условии правильного пиара, разумеется. А вот слава – это другое. Это когда хочешь, чтобы слУшали всё, что ты говоришь, какую бы ересь ты ни нес. И, желательно, с приоткрытым от восхищения ртом.   
\- Мне не объясняли этой разницы… - пробормотал Юнги.   
\- А то что? Ты полез бы на памятник? – ехидничает Джин и разворачивает Юнги лицом к себе.   
Красная дорожка по факту не красная, а вишневая. Это, понятно, непринципиально, но все-таки.   
Юнги уже почти не жмурится от вспышек и почти не вздрагивает от криков из-за объективов «Эй, Юнги, вправо! Шаг вправо! Влево, пожалуйста! Шаг вперед!». Его уже не коробят эти команды, он принимает их как должное. Как не коробит уже необходимость постоянно быть начеку, готовым в выныривающим откуда-то репортерам с микрофонами наизготовку.   
\- Пара слов о вашем сегодняшнем образе! – визжит странноватая девица в узком красном платье и, всхлипывая, лезет обниматься как старая знакомая, хотя Юнги впервые видит ее сейчас.   
\- Берберри, Бриони, Гуччи, - заученно улыбается Шуга, игриво тычет пальцами в элементы своего костюма.   
\- Ваш последний трек номинирован сегодня… - начинает нахрапом следующий репортер.   
\- Песня, - поправляет его Шуга. – У меня не треки. У меня песни.   
\- Оукеееееееей! – немного растерянно тянет репортер, вмиг растерявший весь свой модный и раскрепощенный позитив.  
\- Если бы вы могли сейчас обратиться к кому-то, кто сидит по ту сторону экрана, что бы вы сказали, - задает мягко и вежливо вопрос девушка, неуловимо похожая на Боми. – У вас есть такая возможность, господин Мин.  
И Юнги представляется Чимин, сидящий перед экраном телевизора. Он, наверное, сейчас смотрит. И, наверное, ненавидит Юнги за все, что между ними не случилось.   
\- Змеиный яд! – выпаливает Юнги вдруг в камеру. – От болей в спине ничего пока лучше не придумали!   
Девушка испуганно отнимает микрофон.  
\- Это реклама? – шепчет она, сверля взглядом оператора.  
\- Это не реклама, - поспешно добавляет Юнги. – Просто сейчас ветра и холодная погода, и я подумал, что многие мои поклонники, как и я сам, не понаслышке знают, что такое проблемы со спиной. Вот я и хотел поделиться верным средством.   
Девушка понимающе кивает и щебечет что-то о том, как заботится Юнги о своих фанатах. А Юнги смотрит в камеру так, чтобы один человек там, по ту сторону, знал, что Юнги смотрит именно на него.  
\- Со змеиным ядом прямо смешно получилось, - хихикает Джин, присоединяясь к Юнги, когда тот преодолевает вишневую голгофу.   
***  
У Юнги новое развлечение. Он ищет способы докричаться до Чимина. Человек, который достиг того, чтобы его слушали все, какую бы ересь он ни нёс, ищет способы сказать что-то одному конкретному человеку.   
\- Сегодня у нас в студии знаменитый композитор и исполнитель своих песен Мин Шуга. Здравствуйте.   
\- Приветствую всех радиослушателей.   
\- Ваши фанаты обрушили твиттер, прислав нам вал вопросов, которые мы должны задать вам в прямом эфире.  
\- Да, спасибо, я видел все эти вопросы! – смеется Шуга. – Спасибо за такое внимание ко мне.   
\- Возможно, вы отобрали для себя какие-то интересные? Вот, к примеру, я вижу, вы отметили вопрос о том, как изменилась ваша жизнь после того, как вы стали знаменитым.   
\- Я скажу, что я обрел известность, но потерял при этом что-то очень важное, - медленно почти шепчет Шуга в микрофон. Его хрипловатый голос щекочет воздух рядом с мембраной. – Я могу говорить разные вещи миллионам людей сразу, но не могу сказать что-то очень важное одному-единственному человеку. А мне очень хочется этого.  
\- Оу, как романтично! – почти пищит радиоведущий и уходит на рекламу. – Надеюсь, никаких каминг-аутов не будет?   
Джин хихикает где-то за стеклом в изящный кулак.   
\- Нет, не будет, - Шуга ерошит волосы на затылке. – Вы не против, если я продолжу?  
Радиоведущий немного краснеет. И кивает.   
\- Итак, мы снова в эфире, и с нами все еще Мин Шуга, который готовится сказать что-то очень важное одному-единственному человеку. Итак, Шуга, вы готовы?   
\- Я не знаю, слушает ли он меня сейчас. Вероятность этого очень мала, но все же… Я скажу…  
Шуга краснеет, нервно сглатывает, дергается, немного ерзает на месте. Он несколько секунд просто дышит в микрофон, а потом выдыхает:  
\- Если тебе кажется, что какая-то моя песня о тебе, то тебе не кажется…   
\- Мы не узнаем имени этой девушки? – азартно наклоняется к микрофону ведущий.   
Позади Джин хлопает в ладоши, и в радиоэфир врывается яркое начало последнего, самого успешного трека Мин Шуги.   
***  
\- Ты почти всемогущий, - замечает Шуга, в который раз поймав Джина на использовании магии вне Хогвартса.   
\- В этом жутком мире гораздо больше волшебства, чем ты можешь себе представить. Видел бы ты, с каким аппетитом каждый день вокруг тебя человек энергетически сжирает человека! Это ж просто залюбуешься! Скажешь, это тоже из области материального?   
\- Ты увиливаешь от ответа, - бурчит Шуга, наклоняясь, чтобы немного передвинуть стеклянный шар к солнечным лучам, льющимся из окна.   
\- По-настоящему всемогущий тот, кто приставил меня к тебе в качестве няньки, - ехидничает Джин, доставая из духовки запеченное мясо. – Только представь себе, я даже отказаться не могу! А хочется пиздец, как.   
\- Этот… Ти Оу Пи? – осторожно уточняет Шуга.  
Джин улыбается и ставит на с тол тарелки.   
\- У Ти Оу Пи тоже есть свое начальство. Пользуясь вашей терминологией, всемогущий PD.   
Шуга пятится к столу, убеждаясь, что с того места, где он будет сидеть, стеклянный шар будет хорошо просматриваться.   
\- Продюсер? Тот, кто руководит всей этой кашей? – смеется он. – Как его зовут?  
\- Он не любит, когда его имя упоминают всуе, - серьезнеет Джин. – Но ты его знаешь. Сейчас ему нравится тусить среди вашей знаменитой братии. GD – слышал о таком?  
\- Ого! Он? – Юнги даже рот приоткрывает от неожиданности.   
Он помнит этого человека. Он был первым, ради которого Шуга надел черный фрак и купил тональный крем. Это было всего однажды, и больше они не пересекались, и ту ночь Шуга помнил очень смутно, поскольку был невероятно пьян, опьянен всеобщим обожанием, славой, просачивавшейся под его веной как наркотик, отлакированной прекрасным виски и мигающими на экранах рейтингами. Но иногда тот человек приходил к нему во снах: они занимались бурным горячим сексом, и Шуга пошло выгибался под его руками, стонал на пределах голосовых связок, а потом отчаянно плакал в подушку, размазывая по щекам стоявший в зрачках образ Чимина и его укоризненную улыбку.  
Человек этот был в Юнги всего однажды, но казалось, будто пропитал его собой навечно. Юнги вспоминал его тонкие черты лица, черный язвительный взгляд, совершенно холодную гладкую кожу, и пытался не свалиться опять в эту тягучую зависимость, в которой оказался после той, первой и последней с ним встречи. Тогда он проводил дни и ночи, переезжая из одного клуба в другой, с одной элитной тусовки на другую в поисках хотя бы тени этого человека. Юнги крутило и размазывало от понимания того, что его использовали однажды и выбросили как одноразовую салфетку, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать: его тянуло и крутило, крутило и тянуло. Избавиться удалось лишь тогда, когда Джин вспомнил про стеклянный шар.   
\- GD? Что это за две буквы? - тихо, почти что шепотом спрашивает Юнги.   
\- Два имени. – Джин устало садится на кухонный табурет и будто сереет лицом. - Первые буквы двух имен.   
\- Каких?  
\- God и Devil.  
\- А тот, кто носит первое из имен, не против, чтобы его имя трепали всуе таким образом?   
Джин поднимает взгляд, из которого чернота, кажется, вот-вот выльется океаном и затопит маленького Шугу к чертовой матери. Но чернота останавливается на линии роста ресниц, покачиваясь.   
\- Ты так мало понимаешь в этой жизни! Ты не очень умный, да? – говорит Джин низким бархатным, не своим голосом. - Ты точно сам пишешь свои песни?  
Шугу пробирает дрожь, он весь сжимается и думает, что где-то он уже слышал этот голос.   
***  
«Гордость Кореи», «мечта лучших хореографов мира», «пусанское божество» - такими восторженными всхлипываниями наводняется лента Твиттера, когда Юнги утром заглядывает в планшет. Он с интересом листает ленту, кликает ссылку, и внезапно останавливается, холодея на вдохе.   
Чимин. На него с экрана смотрит Чимин. Чимин улыбается. Чимин танцует. Чимин на фото. Чимин на гифках. Чимин разбегается и взлетает над сценой, широко расправив руки как крылья. Чимин. Чимин. Чимин. С каждой странички в интернете, с каждого новостного ресурса. Чимин.  
\- Что происходит? – бормочет Юнги и бросается к прикроватной тумбочке. В маленьком уютном домике не горит свет. На маленькой кухне никто не ставит чайник. Маленький фонарь у дома не горит. – Что происходит?  
Джин приходит позже обычного, кладет на стол бумажник и ключи, ставит на плиту чайник, присаживается в кресло   
\- У нас незначительное падение в рейтингах, - сообщает он, объясняя свое мрачное настроение. – И… ты уже видел нашу новую звезду?  
\- Что это значит? – кивает на обновляющуюся со скоростью света ленту Твиттера Шуга.  
\- Значит, что на Олимпе кое-кому придется потесниться, - смеется Джин. – Новую партию звезд высыпали на небосвод. Но тебе стоит порадоваться: теперь вы запросто сможете встретиться и поговорить. Тебе больше не нужно разводить сахарные сопли через радиоэфир – ты можешь все сказать ему сам.  
Юнги кивает, задыхаясь от радости и ужаса одновременно.  
\- Если, конечно, он захочет тебя слушать, - добавляет Джин и заваривает в кружке крепкий кофе.  
\- Что? – у Юнги першит в горле, он пытается откашляться, как-то проглотить мешающие ему предчувствия и страх.   
\- Ну… - Джин прихлебывает кофе и чуток прищуривается, словно разглядывая в лице Юнги признаки того, что он, действительно, не понимает. – Ты же, вроде как, предал его. Чимина. Разве нет? Или у вас, у людей, это как-то по-другому называется?   
Юнги разворачивается и уходит в спальню, садится на кровать и заторможено сверлит взглядом опустевший домик под стеклянным куполом.   
Он не предавал. Он же… он же не знал, что все обернется именно так… Его обманули…он же попросил, чтобы ему оставили Чимина…  
\- Но ты не просил, чтобы Чимину оставили тебя… - подсказывает от двери Джин. – Дьявол кроется в деталях, ты разве не слышал об этом?   
\- Ты… - Юнги резко оборачивается. – Ты… можешь уйти?   
Джин пожимает плечами.   
\- Отменить твое расписание на сегодня?   
И выходит из квартиры, на ходу набирая номер телефона.   
***  
В темном зале освещение не надоедает присутствующим, а лишь изредка высвечивает важное и нужное, привлекая внимание. Юнги жмется к колоннам, прячется за ними, услышав в толпе восхищенный шорох, в котором «Чимин? Чимин!» и раболепное благоговение заранее.   
Юнги хочет его видеть до боли в кончиках пальцев и боится этого одновременно. Юнги кажется, что это все какая-то ошибка, что Чимин просто не может принадлежать этому миру, что для этого мира Чимин весь слишком, мягкий, домашний, простой… Слишком… Чимин.  
Юнги ведь даже никогда не видел, как Чимин танцует. Чимин звал его пару раз на свои выступления, но Юнги вообще не любит танцы, так что нашел массу причин отказаться. Ему было приятно видеть Чимина в зрительном зале, когда он сам выходил на сцену, но на такой же подвиг сам Юнги был не готов.   
А Чимин, оказывается, танцует, и не просто, а божественно.   
По оживлению толпы Юнги понимает, что Чимин приехал, что он вот-вот появится, и не может заставить себя оторвать взгляд от входной двери.   
Джин становится сзади и кладет свою руку ему на плечо.  
\- Если хочешь сбежать, сделай это сейчас, - говорит он низким голосом прямо в ухо Мин Шуге.  
Юнги мотает головой.  
Нет, не снова.   
И в этот момент в зал входит тот человек. У которого две буквы от двух разных имен.   
Красивый, невысокий, но изящный и ломкий. Он держит голову гордо, шагает прямо, немного лениво, а красный лацкан на его дорогущем пиджаке отблесками лакирует его светлую гладкую кожу.  
Он осматривает толпу одновременно и свысока, и из-под опущенных ресниц. Он ощупывает взглядом каждого присутствующего и натыкается взглядом на Юнги. И усмехается. А потом оборачивается и распахивает приглашающий жест.  
И Чимин входит в зал. Под руку с GD.   
***  
Этот зал полон охотников и жертв. И, в отличие от дикой природы, здесь нет совсем никаких правил: здесь не отличишь хищника от его жертвы ни по окрасу, ни по наличию клыков. Здесь хищники ангелоподобны, а жертвы отрастили себе такие когти, что готовы бороться до конца и в итоге борьбы сами превратиться в хищника.  
Ни одно движение здесь не прощается. Ни одна эмоция не проходит бесследно: все документируется, запечатлевается, выкладывается в сеть для всеобщего доступа. Здесь нет таких понятий, как жалость или стыд – это устарело и это не монетизируется.   
Человек с двойным именем ведет Чимина под руку, о чем-то увлекательно рассказывает, а его изящная рука лежит у Чимина на бедре. Юнги чувствует, как в его груди полыхают все сразу его бессонные ночи с Чимином на одной высокой ноте, взрываются бензобаки и корежит крышу, пузырится эмаль и рушится штукатурка. Чимин не видит Юнги и, интересно, знает ли, что Юнги где-то здесь? Делает ли это намеренно или не осознает, что его могут увидеть? Хочет ли он сделать Юнги больно или ему уже давно все равно?   
\- Успокойся для начала, - мурлычет ему в ухо Джин.  
\- Я. Не. Могу. – отчеканивает Юнги и вцепляется Джину в рукав.   
\- Самые легкие слова на свете! – хихикает Джин. – Самые! Их можно сказать, не напрягаясь вообще! Гораздо сложнее сказать: «Я постараюсь» - это ж ведь предполагает усилия! Еще труднее – «Я сделаю!», это же ведь уже ответственность. И вообще невозможно сказать: «Я сделаю это лучше всех!».   
Юнги задыхается, но почему-то слушает, склонив голову на бок.   
\- Поэтому не нужно этого говорить, - вкрадчиво подсказывает Джин. – Просто сдайся и уйди!   
Юнги, как зачарованный, разворачивается к выходам на балкон и провожает взглядом уходящего Чимина, у которого клеймом на бедре чужая рука. Юнги делает шаг назад.   
\- Ну вот и молодец! – восхищается Джин. И это выходит как-то громче, чем следовало бы. Потому что в зале наступает тишина, и все оборачиваются в сторону Юнги. И Чимин тоже.   
Юнги смотрит ему в глаза и ждет, какая будет реакция. Как поступить? Скорее, надо просто сразу уйти, не дожидаясь унижений и не допуская сцен. Опустить взгляд, сделать вид, что не узнал. Или просто сделать вид…  
И Юнги не успевает напридумать себе путей к отступлению, не успевает ощетиниться и выпустить защитные иголки. Потому что Чимин фиксирует на нем взгляд, оборачивается, медленно убирает со своего бедра изящную чужую руку и идет прямо к Юнги.  
\- Привет, - выдыхает он радостно. – Я так надеялся, что встречу тебя здесь!   
И улыбается мягко и искренне радостно. И тепло и обволакивающе обнимает Юнги.   
\- Нам нужно поговорить, - зарывается носом в его волосы Юнги.   
\- Нам нужно поговорить, - трогает он губами обнажившееся немного плечо.  
\- Нам нужно поговорить, - не выдерживает он, сминая серый струящийся шелк у Чимина на спине.   
\- Мы обязательно, - гладит его по волосам Чимин. – Обязательно. Но сначала ты посмотришь, как я танцую.   
***  
Свет приглушают еще сильнее, и лучи световых пушек скрещиваются в одной точке посредине сцены. Откуда-то издалека нарастает рокот барабанного боя, он накатывает, захлестывает, и в самом его пике в середине сцены появляется стройная тонкая фигура, трепещущая изгибами линий сильных ног, подрагивающая сложенными над головой в полусферу руками. Широкие рукава серой шелковой рубашки сбегают по мышцам, обнажая правильные острые локти. Музыка замирает, и оживает танец.   
Чимин мелькает среди пронизывающих сцену пучков света, подпрыгивает и возносится над сценой. Падает, а потом возрождается, воскресает вновь. Музыка подхватывает его за талию и подбрасывает к самой рампе, крутит в воздухе и возвращает на грешную землю, грешную сцену, в этот грешный зал.   
Юнги замирает в самом конце зала и пьёт каждое движение Чимина. Он смотрит, смотрит, перед ним мелькает серый шелк и обнажающиеся участки карамельного тела, и Юнги ловит себя на мысли, что ласкает взглядом каждый взмах струящейся ткани, каждый вздох под напряженной грудной клеткой. То существо, что парит сейчас над этой сценой, так до дрожи не напоминает его Чимина, которого он привык обнимать в окружении сине-бежевых полосатых кухонных стен, так сильно контрастирует с тем уютным мальчиком, который кутался в один с Юнги плед, устраиваясь в золотом свете фонаря на скрипучих качелях и, жмурясь, пытался разглядеть в небе звезды, что Юнги плохо уже от одного это диссонанса.   
Чимин после танца тяжело дышит и блестит в свете прожекторов капельками пота на лбу и ключицах. Его увлекают в гримерку, перед ним суетятся люди, он смущенно улыбается в ответ на их услужливость, и все время бросает косые взгляды в зеркало, в котором отражаются встревоженные шугины глаза.   
«И что дальше?» - спрашивают эти два сверкающих озера в отражении, и Чимину смешно, потому что ему, в отличие от Юнги, как раз все понятно.  
\- Я не хотел терять тебя, - говорит Юнги хрипло, когда Чимин берет его за руку и выводит на уединенный балкон. Там фонари очерчивают периметр, и низкие плетеные кресла немного охлаждают обстановку. Там элегантно и все чужое. Юнги неуютно здесь, у него слова не идут, у него натянутые интонации. Он и сам уже не помнит, когда в последний раз говорил искренне. Он знает, что для разговора «по душам» обстановка совсем не та, что такие задушевные беседы нуждаются в тепле…   
Чимин всегда понимал его с полуслова. Юнги ищет в его глазах понимания и сейчас. Чимин склоняет голову к плечу и расплывается в улыбке. Так, что глаза прячутся и сверкают откуда-то оттуда, из маленьких щелочек, озорные и лаковые.   
\- Ты никогда не терял меня, - улыбается Чимин и делает шаг навстречу Юнги. – Я всегда был у тебя. Я всегда ждал тебя. Я никого не подпускал к себе так близко, как тебя.   
Он делает шаг на каждое «Я», и вот уже они совсем близко друг к другу, скрытые тенями балкона.   
\- А я… - начинает, было, Юнги, но останавливается. Потому что он терял. И не ждал. И подпускал к себе. И близко.   
Юнги кажется сам себе пыльным и липким. Чимин из-под ресниц смотрит и ждет, когда Юнги прикоснется к нему. Луна играет на его коже, перемигивается отблесками, мелькает в улыбке, заигрывает… И Юнги нужно только протянуть руку, но пальцы сами прячутся в рукава, потому что не смеют. Потому что на теле под рубашкой все еще темнеют следы других мужчин.   
Юнги отступает.  
\- О, нет, только не отступай, пожалуйста, - просит Чимин. - Не нужно снова… Поедем домой?   
Чимин всегда понимал его с полуслова.  
***  
Сине-бежевая кухня. Оказаться в ней снова после того, как долгие полгода наблюдал ее уют через крошечное окошко, - это сбивает с толку, рассредоточивает, давит слезами изнутри глаз.   
Чимин привычным движением ставит чайник на плиту, и Юнги знает, что потом он протянет руку и, поднявшись на носочки, достанет с верхней полки шкафа две чашки. Всегда две. Потому что ждал.   
Юнги опускает глаза. Он давно не готовил кофе. Ни для себя, ни для кого-то еще.   
\- Сначала я думал, что ты ушел, потому что я слишком громко пою в душе. – Чимин открывает банку с джемом и методично мешает густую вишневую массу ложечкой, клацая по стеклу. - Потом думал, что тебе надело, что я постоянно недожариваю мясо, потому что боюсь пережарить. Потом я плакал и думал, что ты оставил меня, потому что я слишком скучный. А потом я приходил к тебе домой и подолгу сидел на скамейке у подъезда и ждал, когда же ты, наконец, вернешься домой, чтобы спросить, почему ты ушел. Потом я решил, что ты попросту разлюбил меня, нашел себе кого-то другого, и просто не хочешь меня видеть. И больше я не приходил.   
\- У меня были другие мужчины, - разбивается Юнги об его внимательные глаза.   
\- Ты злился и думал, что мы никогда уже не будем вместе? – предполагает Чимин, а щеки его заливаются румянцем обиды.   
\- Нет, - мотает головой Юнги.  
\- Ты пытался найти мне замену? – у Чимина глаза блестят, а вопрос застревает в горле, скребется хрипами о голосовые связки.   
\- Нет, - мотает головой Юнги. – Я просто хотел секса.   
Чимин смотрит, у него опускаются руки, и вишневая масса джема обреченно падает с ложечки на потертый линолеум.   
\- Тогда зачем ты мне все это говоришь? – голос у Чимина срывается, влажнеет и разбивается о поверхности кухни каплями слез.   
\- Я хочу очистить себя от всей этой жизни без тебя, - Юнги встает и отходит к самому выходу из кухни. – Я не могу прикасаться к тебе руками Мин Шуги.   
Чимин встает, и что-то в его лице меняется.  
\- Ты не знаешь главного, - говорит он вдруг совершенно поменявшимся голосом, неожиданно строгим. – Наша сегодняшняя встреча… она… только на один раз. Если мы выйдем из нее порознь, то пути назад уже не будет.  
Они стоят напротив друг друга. Молча. Впившись взглядами в пошорканный линолеум на полу. И столько всего нужно сказать, а вроде сказать-то и нечего.   
\- Я ничего не понимаю уже… - шепчет Юнги. – Я запутался. Я не отличаю правду от лжи и не уверен, чего я хочу в этой жизни. Я не понимаю, кто я на самом деле…   
\- Ты нужен Олимпу больше, чем он тебе, - ласково улыбается Чимин. – Вот, в чем вся правда. ТОР сказал правду: таких, как ты, ведь, не так много. Мне тоже предложили Олимп без тебя.  
Юнги сглатывает сухим горлом и тормозит дыхание.  
\- И я просто не согласился, - бьет наотмашь словами Чимин.   
У Юнги виски сдавливает странным эхом от сердцебиения. Глупая модная реакция «А что, так можно было?» пошло вертится на языке.  
\- И они начали уговаривать меня, - смеется как-то грустно Чимин. – И предложили бонусы и акции от фирмы. О, там было много разных вариантов: ты всегда будешь рядом, но я перестану любить тебя, например. Или мы всегда будем в зоне видимости друг друга, но забудем навсегда, что были знакомы. Знаешь, у их маркетолога очень извращенная фантазия.   
Юнги теребит пальцами краешек белой скатерти на столе. Он боится поднять на Чимина взгляд. Какой вариант выбрал Чимин? Ведь очевидно же, что он выбрал какой-то вариант, учитывая то место и те обстоятельства, где они встретились.   
\- И я снова не согласился, если тебе интересно, - улыбается Чимин.   
\- И что тогда? – у Юнги страх расползается по венам мятным сиропом – кажется, все тело начинает неметь от ужаса, а под кожей сквозняк от мурашек. – Что?  
\- Ничего, - вздыхает Чимин. – Они просто ушли после того, как я сказал им, что для меня самое важное – любить тебя. И я это не променяю ни на какую славу.   
Юнги вздрагивает, ощущая прикосновение к холодной коже щек горячей соленой влаги.   
\- И я сказал им, что не хочу к солнцу, если там не будет тебя рядом со мной. И они просто ушли.  
Юнги поднимает глаза на Чимина, а он просто улыбается. Улыбается и смотрит на него как-то с сожалением.   
\- А потом? – несмело спрашивает Юнги.  
\- А потом я проснулся знаменитым, - засмеялся Чимин. – Ну, об этом и так все знают, можешь загуглить. «Гордость Кореи», «мечта лучших хореографов мира», «пусанское божество» и вся подобная ересь.   
\- Ты настолько лучше меня, что мне страшно, - снова срывается на шепот Юнги. Он делает шаг к Чимину, порывисто обнимает его за шею, на несколько секунд приникает губами к его губам, а потом отстраняется, разворачивает и выходит из маленького домика, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь.   
***  
Юнги выходит из маленького домика, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь, и сталкивается нос к носу с каким-то злым и взъерошенным Джином. Обычно хладнокровный и элегантный, Джин теснит его назад к двери, заставляет подняться на крыльцо, прижимается своим красивым носом к уху Юнги и почти шипит на верхнем пределе шепота:  
\- У тебя есть полчаса. Ровно полчаса. Всего лишь полчаса на то, чтобы передумать, набраться храбрости и вернуть, наконец, Чимина в свою гребанную жизнь. Полчаса – это крайний срок, в который я смогу отмотать назад процесс разрушения. Полчаса. И минуту из них ты уже просрал.  
Юнги готов поспорить сам с собой, но этот чертов потусторонний менеджер растворяется в воздухе прямо перед ним.   
5 минут.  
Наружу рвутся странные надрывные вздохи-всхлипы. Чимин не остановил его. И даже не пошел следом. Не стал догонять.   
Юнги прислушивается, но не слышит за дверью шагов. Даже щелчка запирающегося замка он не слышит. Тишина. И где-то там внутри дома, наверное, стоит неподвижно на том же месте Чимин.  
10 минут.  
Над Чимином белый потолок ухмыляется сеточкой трещин. Его старенький домик в который раз укрывает его как заботливый плед, подтыкает в его грусти собой со всех сторон. Чимин в глубине души знал, что так и будет. Единожды предавший не вернется.  
Чимин просто мечтал о любви. Быть не под, а стоять вместе на одной перекладине. Он все ждал, и ему многого не надо было – только глупое сопливо-романтичное «Прости» …  
15 минут  
Юнги думает, что все это вокруг ненастоящее. Что вся эта история со славой, контрактами, стеклянным шаром и менеджером Джином - это все нереальное, выдуманное, как сказка, как сон. А во сне всегда можно проснуться, и тогда все будет хорошо и все будет по-прежнему.  
20 минут.  
Все эти полгода Чимину было легче одному, чем долгие полчаса, которые Юнги стоит там, за дверью. Все эти полгода он хотя бы мысленно был вместе с Юнги, где бы тот ни находился. А эти полчаса – каждый сам.   
25 минут  
\- Я же не этого хотел, - бормочет Юнги, ощупывая свой плотный фрак и белоснежную под ней рубашку. – Это не моя мечта. Это кто-то навязал мне чужую мечту, и пытается выкупить у меня ее за мое же сердце!  
Юнги чувствует, как откуда-то снизу поднимается волна страха вперемешку с бешенством. Он разворачивается на пятках и всем телом толкает дверь, вваливаясь в маленькую прихожую.  
30 минут.  
\- Я знал, что ты вернешься! – шепчут губы где-то совсем рядом с его губами, а потом накатывает жар, приправленный мятным дыханием.  
\- Прости меня, - выдыхают соленые терпкие губы в ответ. – Прости меня, я не должен был уходить.   
Руки сжимаю плечи, оглаживают их покатость в темноте маленькой прихожей, тянут на себя, укачивают и тормошат одновременно.  
\- Юнги, - тонкий голос почти плачет в поцелуй, когда колени подгибаются, увлекая за собой на пыльный ворсистый коврик у входной двери. – Пойдем…  
\- Стой! – хриплый надорванный голос настороженно искрит согласными. – Не двигайся, пожалуйста!   
Юнги садится на пол, усаживая Чимина на свои бедра, вжимая спиной в стену, а сам шумно дышит, расстегивая блестящие пуговицы уже порядком измятой серой шелковой рубашки. Ткань соскальзывает с плеч, как оковы, расстегнутые внезапно. Чимин выгибается навстречу холодному воздуху, и Юнги целует сливочную кожу, прокладывая дорожку губами от одного соска к другому. Он чувствует, как плотные джинсы Чимина согревает ощутимое возбуждение, и сам он возбужден не меньше, но сейчас просто не может выпустить Чимина из рук, сжимает все сильнее и сильнее.  
\- Юнги-и-и, - почти плачет Чимин, впиваясь в шею Юнги горячим поцелуем, который причиняет боль и оставляет метки на теле.   
\- Я так люблю тебя, малыш, - всхлипывает Юнги, нацеловывая грудь Чимина, лаская тонкими пальцами пульсирующий бугорок, поглаживая его и улыбаясь каждому новому сладкому его стону. – Я каждый вечер смотрел в твое окно, как ты ставишь чайник, как поливаешь цветок на окне, как трескаешь конфеты по вечерам. Боже мой, я думал, что никогда больше не смогу обнять тебя!   
Чимин захлебывается легким смехом вперемешку со стонами, начинает ерзать и копошиться у Юнги на бедрах, потом кое-как выбирается и решительно хватает Юнги за шиворот и тянет вверх.  
\- Знаешь, что, Мин Юнги! – решительно пищит он откуда-то сверху. – Ты мне должен за долгих полгода. И не надейся на быстрый перепихон в прихожей на коврике, засранец!   
У Юнги сносит крышу от такого волевого тона, он толкает хрупкого Чимина к двери в спальню, и тут же вжимает в кровать, на ходу освобождая его ноги от тесных джинсов. Губы горят возбуждением, воздух из легких выходит грубыми толчками в каком-то дыхательном оргазме, а руки ласкают, оглаживают пальцами каждый миллиметр сливочного тела.   
Сквозь прореху в шторах пробивается прощальный закатный солнечный луч. Он разрезает влажного от пота и неестественно поблескивающего глазами Чимина пополам и утекает через впадину пупка куда-то в тепло промежности.  
Чимин раздвигает ноги и раскрывается навстречу Юнги. У него в глазах плещутся идеальные штормы, дисперсно разбрызгивая возбуждение на все вокруг, и у Юнги мятная истома сковывает все тело. Пальцы не слушаются, он не решается прикоснуться, одергивает руку, но маленькие ладошки Чимина неожиданно жестко хватают его запястье и не дают сбежать. В который раз.  
\- Пожалуйста, хён, - почти плачет Чимин. – Пожалуйста.   
У Чимина никого не было все эти полгода. Юнги понимает это только тогда, когда его горячие пальцы пытаются аккуратно и бережно исследовать Чимина изнутри. У Чимина никого не было. Малыш хранил свою верность одному-единственному Юнги, не зная наверняка, увидит ли когда-нибудь еще раз, сможет ли прикоснуться.   
Юнги смотрит на взбудораженного и мечущегося в ворохе ощущений Чимина, распластавшегося по кровати, и его горло перехватывает острый тоскливый вой.   
\- Малыш, - хрипит он, толкаясь в Чимина нежно, но настойчиво, собирая губами капли слез в уголках его глаз. – Малыш, прости меня, боже мой.   
\- Мне нормально, хён, - всхлипывает Чимин и почему-то плачет навзрыд, перемежая рыдания со стонами. – Мне совсем не больно.   
И сотрясается в рыданиях.   
\- Я никогда тебя больше не оставлю, слышишь? – дышит натужно на ухо Чимину Юнги. – Никогда!   
Чимин сглатывает и кивает, не в силах ответить. Его трясет накатывающий оргазм, он сжимается вокруг Юнги и вскрикивает, а потом вдруг затихает. И через секунду по его лицу расплывается теплая счастливая улыбка.   
Юнги видит эту улыбку и глубоким стоном выплескивает тугой болезненный оргазм, пачкая Чимина, его бедра и его будущую спокойную жизнь.  
\- Ты ведь останешься здесь, правда? – шепчет через минуту Чимин, уложив голову Юнги на живот. – Ты обещал, хён.  
Юнги пытается что-то сказать, что челюсть не поддается – она все еще скованна рвущимся наружу воем, сконцентрированным чувством чего-то очень долгожданного. И он просто кивает.   
\- Еще просить меня будешь, - справляется он, наконец, с собственным голосом. – Умолять еще будешь. Мол, хён, уйди, пожалуйста, оставь меня в покое.   
***  
Рассветное солнце бесцеремонно обшаривает кухню, укоризненно подсвечивая немытые стаканы на столе.   
\- Хён, ну уйди ты ради бога! – машет деревянной лопаткой Чимин, отгоняя Юнги от сковороды с подрумянивающимися блинчиками. – Сам обожжешься, и меня покалечишь.   
Юнги кивает, но тут же заходит с другой стороны и тянется пальцем к крайнему блинчику. Получает по пальцам и ненадолго утихает.   
\- С тех пор, как закончилась вся эта свистопляска со славой и известностью, мне не дает покоя одна мысль: вот этот вот GD… Сколько вокруг нас людей, которые … как бы это сказать… больше, чем просто люди?  
\- Думаю, достаточно, чтобы всматриваться внимательнее в окружающих и проверять каждого на настоящесть, - глубокомысленно замечает Чимин.  
\- Нет такого слова «настоящесть» - хихикает Юнги. – Неуч! Нельзя так говорить!  
\- Нельзя стоять в пятой позицией с такими слабыми коленями и без выворотности, но ты же это делаешь! – бьет его лопаткой по макушке Чимин.   
Юнги обхватывает его поперек талии, закидывает себе на плечо и тащит в сторону спальни.  
\- Хён, а, хён… - бормочет Чимин, спустя полчаса, подозрительно поглядывая на вьющийся сквозь дверную щель дымок. – Мы забыли выключить сковородку, и опять пережарили блинчики!   
Позже, прокопченные сизым дымом, они бредут по тротуару в направлении к большой площади.  
\- Ли Сун Син, здорова! – кивает громко Юнги, а потом устанавливает колонку и подключает микрофон. – Ну что, Чимчим? Поехали!  
Чимин кивает, и голос Юнги, встраиваясь в рваные биты, несущиеся из колонок, начинает плестись в живой кружевной узор из слов и значений.   
Люди на площади, улыбаясь друг другу, подходят ближе, вслушиваясь. Кто-то любуется гибким красивым мальчиком, танцующим тут же, у памятника, под рваную и тягучую музыку, которая, кажется, создана специально для его танца.   
\- Я часто думаю о том, что вещи совсем не такие, какими кажутся, - бормочет Юнги, когда они бредут домой, таща за собой тяжелую колонку. – Я долгие месяцы наблюдал за твоей, такой игрушечной, жизнью, а оказалось, что она реальнее, чем любая другая.   
\- Ты видел меня внутри стеклянного шара, но это вовсе не значит, что я там был. – Чимин прячет свою ладошку в узких холодных пальцах Юнги, согревает их, поднося к губам. - Я никогда не был под куполом. Это ты видел меня там.


End file.
